Silver Heart
by platypusgirl27
Summary: Chuck x Red / Red x Chuck (MovieVerse) Some one shots that connect I guess. Might turn into a big story. Some Terrence x Matilda of course. Probably OOC. This is super goofy
1. Talent Day

Red sighed. He was tired of going to his Anger Management class with Matilda expecting him to write poetry. He couldn't write a poem! All he could do is make house figures. Well, unbeknown, to them he could sing. He will never tell his friends that.

The Cardinal expected Bomb to recite some half assed poem about himself and Chuck bring up Billy again. Can't he just forget it? And Terence will probably grunt a love poem to Matilda. Ugh. How in the world did those two get together? He didn't want to know. What could he do?

Red walked through Matilda's bead curtain and past the 'exotic' statues. He entered the room where his friends were…setting up their stuff? Chuck was placing three balls on a stool, Bomb was memorizing his poem, and Terence was setting up a table with magic tricks.

Red gulped. When did they decide to do a talent show? Did he miss Matilda say it yesterday? He did have that stupid Goldfinch on his mind. Maybe he was too busy thinking about Chuck to hear her. Oh well. Time to improvise.

Red pulled out whatever he had: a mp3 player, some headphones, and a speaker. He groaned. He had two choices; One, get scolded by Matilda for not listening or two, sing in front of his friends. God, his life flocking sucks.

He grabbed a stool and plugged his mp3 player into the speaker. He wished he could just disappear before his turn came. He hoped no one would notice him.

Chuck walked over. _Well there goes that plan._ Red thought annoyed. The silly Goldfinch looked down at the mp3 player and smirked. "Gonna do a dance huh? Nice."

"You wish I would dance." Red replied rolling his eyes.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Why you say that?"

"Nevermind." Red muttered searching through his playlist of instrumentals for the perfect song. He heard Chuck stomp off. That guy always gets upset over little things. Like Billy. Red finally found the perfect song: _Bea Miller - I Dare You_

That song was inspirational to him. Listening to it always makes his day better. He made sure the volume was all the way up on his speaker before taking his seat. He did so just as Matilda walked in.

Matilda smiled at their work and sat down. "Who wants to go first?"

Chuck threw his hand up instantly and started waving it like crazy.

Matilda rolled her eyes and said, "Alright Chuck, you can go."

Chuck quickly grabbed his balls off his stool and started juggling. It wasn't very interesting but Red kept watching all the same. He wasn't really looking at the balls; he was looking at Chuck's face. He looked so happy. He had a grin on and he seemed so concentrated. When, he was done everyone clapped, mostly Red though.

Next was Bomb and his poem. It was kind of better than his usual ones but not by much. It still was about him and the rhyming was still crappy but at least he tries right? Everyone clapped at the end of course, though Red didn't want to.

Lastly Terence put on his magic show. He was fairly entertaining. Most of the tricks he did Red didn't know but it was hard to understand what was happening since he could only grunt. Well what can you do? Matilda clapped like crazy and gave the big bird a kiss.

"It's your turn Red." Matilda said when she sat down.

Red stood up. His heart was racing. He was so nervous. He never sung in front of anyone before. What if he messes up? What if his voice cuts out on him? What if-? He stopped in front of the speaker. There was one way to find out what will happen. He took a deep breath and pressed play.

The song began. The beat started softly.

 **(Imagine there are lyrics here lol)**

Red stopped the song and sighed. He felt like he just told them he was gay. Well almost. Telling them that would be worse than this. They were all staring at him. It made him super uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of no comfort Chuck broke the silence. "How many secrets are you keeping from us? What's next? You gonna tell us you're gay?"

Red chuckled. _Only if you knew._ "Well… this is awkward."

Matilda stood up and walked over to him. "You have an amazing singing voice Red."

Red blushed. "No.. I don't. I'm just average."

Chuck walked over and gently takes Red's hand. "Look Red, your singing voice is awesome. It's even better than mine. Also I can tell you're gay."

"Why in the world are you obsessed with me being gay?" Red asked weirded out.

Chuck gasps. "You admit it!"

Matilda frowns. "Stop. It is none of your business if he is or not."

Chuck crosses his arms. "Fine."

Red sighs. "I think I should be going. I have work to-"

Bomb hugs Red suddenly. "I'm proud of you for singing. You were great." He set him back down and patted his head.

Red blushed. "Guys stop I'm not great."

Terence grunted in approval. At least Red thought it was approval. Everyone seemed to approve of him. He felt happy. He really thought they wouldn't like it. "It's time for me to head home. Bye guys. Thanks for the support." Red quickly walks out the room before popping back in.

"And Chuck," Red called.

"Hmmm?"

"I am gay. Bye!"

"I KNEW IT!"


	2. Poetry

Matilda frowned. "I forgot to tell Red the next assignment. Chuck can you race over to his house and tell him he needs to write a poem? Also return the speaker and mp3 player to him."

Chuck grabbed the two items and sped off. He was still thinking about what Red said before leaving. Was he serious? Or was he just pulling Chuck's leg? He wouldn't know until he asked him.

Asking him won't be easy. Red hasn't opened up to any of them yet. He wouldn't even tell him his favorite color. Maybe he will open up to Chuck. Chuck doubted he would.

Chuck stopped in front of Red's house. _Should I knock? Or just walk in?_ Usually Chuck would just walk in like he owned the place. Right now he really needed to knock. He knocked three time and waited.

"Just come in." Red called from inside.

Chuck turned the handle and walked in. He noticed Red was carving or something like that. "Hey Red. I brought you your stuff."

"Thanks just lay it on the table." Red said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Matilda also told me that you need a poem for tomorrow. I think you really need to write one this time." Chuck waited for a response but got none. "Red… What you said back at class, did you mean it?"

Red froze. Chuck saw him tense up and he felt bad. He walked over and placed his hand over Red's "Red, you can tell me. It's okay."

Red sighed. "Yeah. I'm gay. I didn't really want any of you to know. I didn't want to lose the only friends I have."

Chuck squeezed Red's hand. "You will never lose us. We like you just the way you are." He kissed Red's cheek gently. "Don't worry about it."

Red watched Chuck leave. He reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled shyly. _He likes me._

* * *

Red worked hard on his poem. He spent the whole night working on it. He thought it was bad but oh well. At least he did it right? Hopefully Matilda will look past the no rhymes. When he walked into class everyone seemed excited. Mostly Chuck though.

Matilda walked over to Red. "Did you write a poem this time?"

"Yup." Red said quietly,

"Well. I bet it will be great." She patted Red on the back before sitting down.

Red sat down beside her and looked over at Chuck. He looked really nervous. Chuck caught Red's gaze and winked. _Is he flirting with me? What is he up to?_

"I want to go first." Chuck said grabbing his poem off the floor.

Matilda sighed. "Alright go ahead."

Chuck took a deep breath and began:

"A beautiful crimson  
Gorgeous hazel eyes  
A smile that lights my heart on fire  
What an amazing guy

An anger issue long overdue  
A heart of pure gold  
An open book to me  
What an amazing guy

I hope to give my love to him  
I hope to be held by him  
I hope to hear those three special words  
I love you

I wish to give all of my love to him  
I wish to be loved back  
I wish to touch his beautiful feathers  
What an amazing Red"

The whole time Chuck was reading his poem everyone was staring at Red. Hearing his name at the end of the poem, Red covered his face. He was too embarrassed. Why in the world did Chuck write that? Was he trying to humiliate him?

Red felt someone grab his hands and pulled them away from his face. It was Chuck. Chuck leaned down and kissed Red's forehead. Red blushed. He swore he heard Terrence laugh.

Chuck giggled and went back to his seat. Bomb high fived him. Matilda cleared her throat. "Your turn Terrence."

Terrence stood up and grunted what seemed to be something romantic. Matilda blushed. Red rolled his eyes. "How sweet." Chuck cooed. Bomb just smiled.

When Terrence sat back down Matilda looked at Red and smiled. "You ready to read your poem Red?"

Red froze. "Um… sure… I guess…" He stood up cautiously. He caught Chuck's gaze and Chuck gave him an encouraging smile. _Okay. I can do this. Just breathe._ Red sighed. He focused on Chuck and started:

"A darkness unseen  
A silver heart unknown  
Bleeding ruins of an empty shell  
A broken heart gone too soon  
This was me

A breakdown  
A painful life  
Unwanted and hated  
A child with no one  
This was me

A broken home  
A hated face  
Stupid freak  
A void too large  
This was me

Friends full of love  
A real home  
Real love  
Real feelings  
This is my heaven

Funny Chuck,  
Amazing Bomb,  
Pretty Matilda,  
Protector Terrence  
I found my heaven"

Red smiled. He felt good reading that out loud. He looked around at their shocked faces. Why were they so shocked? They knew he had a bad childhood… right?

He was suddenly embraced in a bone crushing hug. He thought his ribs would snap if Terrence kept hugging him. Chuck and Bomb squeezed their way into the hug giving Red even less room than he had before. "I… can't… breathe." Red squeaked out before Terrence let go of them.

It took Red a few minutes before he could actually breathe normally. When he could breathe Chuck hugged him with his tail wiggling crazily. "That was really great! Am I really funny? Did you like my poem? It was about you." He was speaking a mile per minute.

Red smiled. "Thank you. Yes you are. I did like it. I know it was." He patted Chuck's head. _He is so cute._

"I worked really hard on it. I'm happy you liked it. You know I meant it right?"

Red blushed. _He meant it? He… loves me?_ "You… meant it?"

Chuck smiled. "Of course!"

 **AN: i wrote the poems by myself.**


	3. New Exhibit

**AN: Prepare yourself for feels and thoughts. Lots of thoughts.**

* * *

Red didn't believe it. Chuck couldn't love him. Could he? If he did, why? Why Red, and not Stella? Or not Bomb even? Why did he choose Red over everyone else? What was so important about him?

Red started carving. It was the only thing that helped him think. _Maybe he does love me. Or it was just a joke. Terrence did laugh and Bomb high fived him. Yeah, it was just a joke._ He chuckles quietly. _Only Chuck would joke about that._

Red pulled back to look at his finished creation. It was a small figure of Chuck holding a piece of paper with -after he painted it- a heart. He grabbed his paint and brushes and began painting it.

* * *

Red awoke to the sound of something hitting his window. _It better not be that kid with the soccer ball._ He got up and looked outside. Below his window stood Chuck holding pebbles. Chuck waved when he saw Red and ran around to the front door.

Red sighed annoyed. "Why today?" He walked down the stairs and opened his door. "What do you want Chuck?"

"There is a new exhibit at the Happiness Museum. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Chuck, originally looking down at his feet, looked up nervously.

"Why can't Bomb go with you?"

"He is hanging out with Willow." Chuck lied. Red noticed.

"Really? Well, hmm. That is a good offer but I'm busy, you know, sleeping. So… bye." Red went to close the door but Chuck quickly stepped into the doorway.

"Please. I just want to hang out with you."

Red blushed. "Oh. Okay. Sure. Let's go." He locked his door and followed Chuck.

Chuck walked a foot in front of him waving to everyone. As they got closer to the Hug Trader Red prepared himself to hide his face but to his surprise Chuck hugged that guy. Red was so totally dumbfounded that he forgot to cover his face and ended up getting hugged by that marshmallow.

"You hug that creepy guy?" Red asked when they were far away from him.

"He rarely gets hugged. It makes him happy." Chuck smiled. "I like seeing birds happy."

"Oh. I guess… it is nice seeing him happy." Red sighed. He wasn't like Chuck. He didn't get happiness from birds being happy.

Chuck beamed. "We're here! Man, that was a short walk huh? You ready to go inside? I am!"

Red smiled. "Sure."

They stepped inside. Red expected marble walls and polished floor, but he was disgusted to see smiley wallpaper and dirty tile floors. "They could've done better with this place."

Chuck ignored the comment and ran over to a sign pointing the way to the new display. "Oh! It's an exhibit on love!"

"This is gonna be awful." Red said with a smile.

Chuck laughed. "Come on lovebird." He grabbed Red's hand and pulled him in the direction of the 'Love Tunnel' as the sign described it.

The 'Love Tunnel' was just a bunch of statues and paintings representing love. There even was a recorded tour but Red pulled Chuck away since he didn't want to hear someone describe a painting in complete detail.

Red sighed. "Are we just going to walk and look at these weird statues? I mean look at that one!" He pointed to what seemed to be a pile of birds doing it. "Who in the world likes this kind of stuff? Do you like it?"

"No. I was expecting wedding photos and a romantic song playing on repeat. Statues of guys proposing and paintings of fantasy weddings." Chuck sighed. "Wouldn't that have been romantic?"

Red blushed. "Yeah, It would've been great. Looking at wedding photos and hoping it was our wedding."

Chuck giggled. "That would be fun! But we just have to look at this. Hopefully it will get better."

Red squeezed Chuck's hand. "At least we are together right?"

Chuck moved closer to Red. "Yeah. Together."

They walked through the rest of the hall and found a door with the word 'Documentary' written above it.

"A documentary about love! How romantic!" Chuck squealed pushing the doors open. To their surprise and pleasure the cinema was empty. "Oh. We have the room to ourselves. I will go start the movie. You take a seat."

Red did as told and sat down in the middle row. He noticed the seats were built for two people -or one if Terrence was here- so couples could sit and snuggle. _Now this is romantic._

Chuck speeded back and sat down real close to Red. "Alright, the movie should start in a few minutes."

Red wrapped his arm around Chuck and said, "Good. Now it can be romantic."

Chuck laid his head on Red's chest. "I hope they show wedding photos."

The documentary was boring. It was so boring it put Chuck to sleep, but Red stayed up. He stayed up so he could inform Chuck if he missed any wedding photos when he was asleep. There were none so far. Right now the narrator was describing how kissing affected a relationship.

Red was getting annoyed at the narrator's views on relationships. The guy thinks kissing is the main base of a relationship. No one dates someone because they kiss good. At least Red didn't. He didn't know about those happy-go-lucky birds out there. He didn't even know if Chuck was like that. Does Chuck like good kissers?

Red looked down at the sleeping bird. He looked so peaceful. Chuck wasn't a snob like those other birds. He was amazing. He cared about people that probably didn't even care about him. He hugged that creepy hug trader to make him happy. Red would never do that. Red found someone that made people happy because it made him happy.

He's never met someone like Chuck before. He didn't want to meet another bird like him. He wanted to know only him. Chuck loves others like they're his friends. He rarely gets mad and that is the best part! No matter how many times Red shouts and cusses and hits things Chuck still sticks by his side. Chuck is a true friend. No, he is more than that. He might just be Red's true love.

Red might love Chuck. Might? No, he does love Chuck. That is why he is always thinking about him, why he always has him in his dreams. Chuck somehow wiggled his way into Red's heart. How he did it Red may never know but he didn't care. He didn't care how it happened; he cared about what it will turn into.

Red sighed. _I just have to wait don't I? Besides, what about the poem? It was a joke. He doesn't love me but maybe… he does?_ He looked down at Chuck who seemed to waking up. "Morning beautiful." He whispered as Chuck opened his enchanting emerald eyes.

Chuck smiled. "Is the movie over?"

Red looked up at screen. The movie was over. He was too stuck in his thoughts to notice. "Yeah, it's over. Time to go home."

Chuck stood up and yawned. "That was the best the nap I've ever had. Your chest is a perfect pillow."

Red rolled his eyes. "Only you would think so. You think a rock is a fantastic pillow."

Chuck laughed. "That only happened once."

Red shook his head. "What about that time when we were climbing Mighty Eagle's mountain?"

Chuck playfully shoves Red. "I was tired!"

"Really? I didn't notice." Red said sarcastically. "Remember that time we decided to sleep at the park under that tree? You heard something and you jumped so high." He started laughing.

Chuck started laughing too. "I landed on a branch. I was to scared to come down! Remember that time we went hiking? You thought you saw a snake and you screamed like a girl!"

"It turned out to be a stick!" Red smiled. That was a really good memory. He loved that hiking trip. "Um Chuck… when did we get outside?"

Chuck looked around. "I guess when we were going down memory lane."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Red asked nervously grabbing Chuck's hand.

"Sure."

The trip to Chuck's house was quiet. Red looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star go by. "The stars are pretty tonight." _Like you._

Chuck looked up. "They sure are."

Red squeezed Chuck's hand. "Here we are."

Chuck smiled shyly. "Here we are. Thank you for today Red." He kissed Red's cheek. "Bye." He ran up the stairs into his house leaving Red blushing in the moonlight.

Red walked home happier than he's ever been. He had some absolutely amazing in his life.


	4. Crossdressing

**AN: Red at one point will switch over to the name Ruby so please don't get confused. Plus using girl pronouns.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Red and Chuck's 'date' and Red was getting anxious. He didn't know if him and Chuck were together or not. Maybe they were. Chuck did write a love poem and snuggle against Red. But wasn't the poem a joke? And didn't Red say Chuck saw everything as a pillow?

Maybe Chuck is just being the flirtatious bird he's always been. It didn't matter at the moment. Red had to do something. Something horrible. Something unspeakable. Dress up like a girl. He even has to change his name! Why did Matilda give them this assignment? At least she didn't tell them that they had to get a date by the end of the day.

Red looked into his mirror and sighed. He wasn't going to like this. He put on some fake eyelashes and some pink blush. He didn't really look like a girl. He grabbed a yellow bow from one of his clown costumes and put it on his head. Now he looked like a girl. _I look sexy if I may say so myself._

 _Hmm… I need a name. Something that is like my name but girly. Crimson? No, that sounds weird. Red-y? What am I, five? No. Ruby! Ruby is perfect._ Red, now deemed Ruby, tapped his chin. There was something missing. He had the look and the name. All he needed was… the voice! Of course! He just needed to sound like a girl.

Ruby opened her mouth and did the best impression of a girl she could muster, "Call me! Oh! I love your dress!" Ruby smiled. She was actually pretty good. She glanced up at the time and almost had a heart attack! If she didn't get moving she would be late!

Ruby ran down the stairs and out her house. She slowed her pace a little to look more lady-like. Basically she was speed walking. She past by a group of guys who whistled at her.

"What's your name baby?" One of the guy asked looking Ruby up and down.

"I'm Ruby." She said trying to hide her blush. "I have to go."

"See you around baby."

Ruby walked away disgusted. _What is up with these guys? They are creepy._ She kept on walking until she finally got to class. Lucky for her she wasn't late. She sat down in her usual seat and looked at the other birds. _Act like this is your first time here._ _That's what Matilda told me to do._

Ruby noticed a very pretty Goldfinch sitting in front of her. She had long eyelashes and pink beak-stick. She was wearing a rainbow bracelet and a heart necklace. _She looks so beautiful._ The girl winked at Ruby and smiled.

Sat beside the girl was a huge Loon. There was nothing wrong with her size of course. She was beautiful the way she is. She had short eyelashes and purple eyeshadow. She waved at Ruby with a huge smile.

Beside Ruby was a humongous Cardinal. She had her own style going on although it was just a bow atop her head. She grunted softly at Ruby.

Ruby smiled. All the girls here seemed so interesting. Especially the Goldfinch. She couldn't wait to get to know them all. She wanted to talk to them about girl problems and what kind of makeup they liked. She looked up at the clock. When was Matilda going to arrive?

Speak of the devil. Matilda walked in and took her seat. "Welcome to my home. How are you?"

Then came a chorus of "Good".

Matilda smiled. "Great! Why don't we start introducing ourselves? Let's start with you." She pointed at Ruby.

She smiled. "I'm Ruby."

"Tell us something about yourself Ruby." Matilda said.

"I like painting and walking on the beach."

The Goldfinch laughed. "This isn't a dating website Ruby."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. She didn't to mean to sound like she was looking for a man. She heard a grunt come from beside her. So the big Cardinal's name was Terra huh? _What an interesting name._

"I'm next! I'm Charlene." the Goldfinch said happily. "And I like reading romance novels and looking up at the stars."

"Oh Charlene, this isn't a dating website." Ruby said slyly.

Charlene frowned and crossed her arms. The Loon beside her laughed. "Oh come on Charlene take a joke. By the way my name is Bombina. I like napping and eating."

Ruby rolled her eyes. _Bombina? How original. Napping and eating? How long did it take her to come up with that?_ "Well, it was nice getting to meet you all."

"It was nice meeting you too." Charlene said with a wink.

"Maybe we can do this again." Bombina suggested.

Terra grunted happily.

Ruby smiled. "I would love to do this again. For now I have to go." She stood up and left the class. She felt so giddy. She didn't expect meeting them would be a success. She was so happy that she skipped the whole way home.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about this chapter being shorter than my other ones. It was kind of hard to write. Btw beak-stick is lipstick.**


	5. Painting Crushes

Red woke up early for another day of class. They were going to go to the park and paint. He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. On his way to the park he met the rowdy group of boys from the other day.

"Hey Red I found a girl for you. I hope she has low standards." That one guy said and his friends laughed.

Red smiled. "Hmm? Oh, Ruby. Yeah truth is it was me dressed as a girl so whenever you're free," he switched to his girl voice. "Call me." He walked off leaving the guy to rethink his life.

When he arrived at the park everyone was already set up. "Sorry I'm late Matilda."

Matilda pointed towards an easel with a blank canvas on it. "That is your canvas." Lucky for Red the canvas was behind Chuck.

Red pulled out all of his brushes and paint. After setting up he thought, _Huh. What am I going to paint today?_ In front of him, Chuck was painting a portrait of himself using a mirror. An idea suddenly popped into his mind. He could paint Chuck painting himself. It was the best idea he had in awhile. He got to work. Halfway through the painting Red realized painting Chuck on the small version of the canvas was nearly impossible. Instead he painted a heart.

When Red finished his painting, Matilda came over and looked at it. "You really captured Chuck's backside." She snorted and went to go look at Chuck's painting.

Red blushed. _I wasn't trying to capture his backside._

"It looks great. You really captured his passion." He heard Matilda say.

 _What is she talking about?_ Red looked up and his heart caught in his throat. Chuck painted a portrait of Red holding a paintbrush. That is what he was doing with the mirror. Red blushed. Chuck painted him.

Chuck walked over and took a look at Red's painting. "You really captured my backside."

Red groaned. "Why is everyone saying that? I just paint what I see."

Chuck sped off and came back with a blank canvas. "Here. Paint what you see when you look at me."

Red took the canvas and began to work. Chuck moved back to his canvas and began posing. Red smiled. This was going to be so easy. This was a great idea.

Oh god it was a bad idea. Chuck wanted to see the canvas. Red couldn't let him see. "I'm not done Chuck."

"You just said you were done."

"It looks bad Chuck." Red whispered.

"I don't care. I don't expect it to be perfect."

Red sighed. "Fine. Just look."

Chuck took the canvas from Red and gasped. The whole canvas was filled with hearts in all shapes and sizes. "Oh Red! This is so sweet!"

Red blushed. "Well… I drew what I saw."

Chuck pecks Red's cheek. "You are such a cutie."

Red covered his face. "C-Chuck!"

"'Oh come on, you know you are!" Chuck pulls Red's hands away. "Let me see those beautiful eyes."

Red blushes even more. "Chuck…"

"Red…" Chuck leaned closer until their beaks were an inch apart.

"C-Chuck…"

Chuck pushed against Red's. Red returned the kiss happily. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away.

"That was amazing Chuck…"

"I thought so too…"

"So um how long has this been…?" They heard Bomb say.

They turned to see Bomb, Matilda, and Terrence all staring at them in complete shock.

* * *

 **AN: Short chapter. Kissies!**


	6. Picnic Under the Stars

Red and Chuck didn't know what to say. They didn't think they would find out this way.

"How long have you two been together?" Bomb asked nervously.

Chuck blushed. "It's complicated."

Red nodded. They didn't know if they were together. They just knew they liked each other.

"So you two have feelings for each other?" Matilda asked.

Red blushed. "Yeah…" He muttered although it was more than a feeling. It was undeniable love. It was no ordinary feeling. Red knew that for sure.

"Have you two gone on a date yet?" She asked lost in thought.

Red looked away embarrassed. "Um…"

"Yeah." Chuck smiled dreamily. "It was so romantic."

Red blushed. "We went to a boring exhibit and watched a boring documentary. The only thing that was romantic was us holding hands and… Chuck falling asleep in my arms."

Chuck snuggles against Red. "That was the best part."

Red wrapped his arms around Chuck and smiled. "Do you want to go on another date with me?"

Chuck gasped. "Of course! What are we going to do this time? A moonlight walk?"

"No… A picnic under the stars."

Chuck nearly squealed. "That sounds so romantic!"

Red smiled. "Good because it will be."

* * *

Chuck sat on his bed brushing his feathers. He sat there brushing for hours trying to get his feathers perfect for his date. He wanted this date to be absolutely perfect. Well, almost perfect. He expected awkward conversations to end in quick kisses, and quick kisses to end in hand holding.

Suddenly his doorbell rang. Chuck ran out the door and down the steps that spiraled around his tree. He found Red standing at the bottom holding a rose.

"Oh Red…" Chuck said taking the rose. "You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." Red whispered. "Are you ready to go?"

Chuck nodded. "Where are we going?"

Red took Chuck's hand. "The beach." He led Chuck to a nice candlelit picnic.

"Red… You set all of up by yourself?"

Red smiled. "Anything for you Chuck." He kisses Chuck's cheek and sits down.

Chuck sat down beside him. "Um… Red where is the food?"

Red facepalmed. "I knew I forgot something! I'm sorry Chuck I ruined the date."

Chuck scooted closer to him. "No you didn't. We are together. That is all that matters."

Red wrapped his arm around Chuck. "You know what. Forget the food. We have something better." He leans over and kisses Chuck's forehead.

Chuck snuggles against Red. "What do you want to do?"

Red wraps his other arm around Chuck so he was holding him close. "I want to hold you all night."

Chuck leaned up and kissed him. He was happy to feel Red kiss him back. This was all he wanted. Just a kiss under the stars in the arms of the bird he loved. How could this get any better?

Suddenly Red pulled away. "Chuck I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now."

"Yes, Red?"

"Chuck, will you marry me?" Red whispered pulling out a ring.

"Yes!" Chuck yelled jumping at him.

Okay, maybe Chuck imagined all that… and jump-attacked Red for no reason. Awkward. Chuck blushed seeing Red's confused expression. "Um… you were asking me something?"

"I asked if you wanted to do this more often?"

Chuck blushed more. "And I answered?"

Red smiled. "Good. A date once a week it is then."

"What?" Chuck asked shocked.

"You want more dates each week?"

Chuck blushed. "No… No one date each week is good."

Red looked up at Chuck worriedly. "Are you feeling alright Chuck? Your face is turning orange."

Chuck quickly moved away from Red and covered his face.

"Chuck, what is wrong?"

"I was on top of you." Chuck lied. That was definitely not what he was blushing about.

Red wrapped his arms around Chuck. "It is okay. You don't have to worry about that." He sighed. "What is the real reason Chuck?"

Chuck sighed. "I got caught up in a daydream about you."

Red's hug tightened. "That is fine. Just when you jump on me let me know it is a daydream."

Chuck giggled. "I will."


	7. Opposite Day

**AN: This is shorter than what I usually write.**

* * *

Last night was their date and Red couldn't stop thinking about it. He wondered what Chuck was daydreaming about. Whatever it was made his really happy. Maybe he will see that happiness later in their relationship.

Red looked at his calendar and sighed. Today was opposite day which meant no Anger Management class, lucky for him, and all day he could hang out with Bomb and Chuck. Perfect.

* * *

Nevermind. Bomb won't come out of his house because he doesn't like acting like someone else. At least Chuck would hang out with him right? Wrong. He didn't want to act unhyper. Red had to agree with the. He didn't want to act all happy.

Chuck invited him to stay at his house the whole day. Red agreed instantly. Spending a day with his boyfriend will be perfect.

"What do you want to do?" Red asked sitting down on Chuck's couch.

"You know what I want to do." Chuck said sitting on his lap.

"And that is…?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I want to watch a romantic movie with you."

Red kisses Chuck's cheek. "Of course. Which one do you have in mind?"

Chuck jumps up and fetches an old and very cheesy movie.

Red groans seeing it. "Really that one? Can't you pick something else?"

Chuck frowns. "It's my favorite. If you won't accept this movie, you can go outside and be happy."

Red sighs. "Fine."

Chuck smiles, puts the movie into the dvd player, and sits down in Red's lap. In return Red wraps his arms around Chuck and lays his head on Chuck's. "You're lucky you're cute or I would've…"

"Would've what?"

"Tickled you until you let me pick the movie."

"And you say I'm the cute one?"

* * *

The movie was as cheesy as Red remembered. The couple didn't even love each other until the end. They were just in it for the… other stuff. How could Chuck like this?

Chuck was crying at the end when the guy pulled out a ring. Red really didn't understand what the big deal was. After a two years of 'love' the guy proposes. Why wait so long? Why wait at all?

Red scoffs at the wedding scene. "They invite half of Bird Island to the wedding. 'I'm going to say my vows on live television'." He mocks.

Chuck groans. "Red, for the last time, they are just happy to spread the news."

"To television? They are really happy… to get on the news."

Chuck pauses the movie and turns to look at Red. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just think they are showing the wrong message for love." Red said crossing his arms.

"And what will show the 'right message'?"

"A girl falling in love with a guy, although he has an illness of some sort, because she sees what is inside his heart. No matter how bad the illness gets she will never leave him."

Chuck looks away. "Red… I didn't say describe _our_ relationship."

Red blushes. "W-what? I didn't describe…" He trailed off realizing how right Chuck was. Chuck liked Red for who he was inside. He didn't care about Red's anger issues. He didn't care if Red threw a temper tantrum over nothing.

Red wraps his arms around Chuck and pulls him back. "So… the girl loves a guy with anger issues huh?"

Chuck blushes. "Maybe."

"Maybe? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'm going to go make popcorn." Chuck speeds away into his kitchen.

Red blushes. Did Chuck… love him? If he did… how long? How long did Chuck love him? One day he will ask him but today he will eat popcorn and watch what _he_ wanted. It was his turn to pick a movie.


	8. Truth or Dare

**AN: IMPORTANT: I'm tired of getting 'Red is a ladies man or bird' reviews. I am not going to write that story. Stop asking.**

* * *

The question still lingered on his mind; Did Chuck love him? He wanted to know so bad but he was scared. What if Chuck didn't love him? Why would he say 'yes' if he didn't mean it? Red was so worried he almost forgot that he was going to Anger Management class.

Red had to run so he wouldn't be late. He didn't want to be scolded by Matilda. A scolding from her was worse than the class itself. He busts into the room right when Matilda is about to mark him absent. He didn't need more days added on to his record. "Sorry I'm late." He apologizes and sits down.

Matilda rolls her eyes. "Now that we are all here, we are going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Red asks raising an eyebrow.

"A game where we either tell secrets or do something stupid." Matilda replied halfheartedly. "The Judge recommended it."

Red frowns. "He wants to find out secrets huh?"

"Red!" Matilda frowns. "He wants us to play 'Truth or Dare' as a trust exercise."

"Or that is what he wants us to think." Red replies shaking his head.

"Fine." Matilda sighs in frustration. "We will start with you Red. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your childhood nickname?"

Red sighs. "Eyebrows."

"What?" Chuck asks his eyes widening.

"Other kids called me 'Eyebrows'. It wasn't good either." Red shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now. It's my turn. Chuck, truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course! I love telling secrets!"

"If you were trapped on an island for three days, what would you take with you?"

Chuck giggles. "You of course."

Red blushes. "Your turn Chuck."

"Bomb, truth or dare?"

Bomb laughs. "Dare."

Chuck pulls out a blindfold and ties it around Bomb. "I want you to spin around three times and go feel someone's face. If you figure out who it is, I owe you lunch."

Bomb did as told and stumbled over to the nearest bird, Red. Bomb rubbed Red's face for a few minutes before declaring his answer. "It is Red. I can tell because of his eyebrows." He pulls off the blindfold and throws it to Chuck.

Red rolls his eyes. "That is the only reason you knew."

Bomb sits back down and crosses his arms. "Oh really? Red, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to begin everything you say with "All hail Queen Chuck" for the rest of the game."

Red sighs. "F- All hail Queen Chuck. Matilda, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"All hail Queen Chuck. Do you love Terrence?"

"Of course I do." She says quickly. "He is amazing."

Terrence grunts happily. Matilda then uses her turn to ask Terrence if he loved her. Apparently he said yes. She giggled when he replied. Terrence grins down at Red.

"All hail Queen Chuck. Um, dare?"

Terrence grunts and points at Chuck. It was a simple, and very easy to understand, grunt. It meant one thing; 'I dare you to go give your queen a kiss'.

If Red didn't have feathers, they would know he was blushing like crazy. He stood up and slowly walked over to his boyfriend. He leaned down and pressed his beak against his. Chuck kissed back instantly. When they pulled away, Red picked up Chuck so he could sit down in his place.

Chuck was confused until he was pulled onto the bigger bird's lap. He smiles and snuggles against Red. Red kisses Chuck's forehead in return. "All hail Queen Chuck. You are so cute."

The game went on like this; Red giving Chuck kisses every so often, Chuck giving good dares, and Matilda trying to not lose her temper when Red says something sarcastic. It was going to be a very long day.

Well, they thought it was. On their twelfth round Judge Peckinpah came in with news for Red. "Red, I know it's been a month since the incident at that birthday party but… It has gotten worse."

"What do you mean?" Red asked, sitting Chuck down and standing up.

"The poor hatchling wouldn't believe Eva and Edward were his parents. They, couldn't get him to accept it so they… put him up for adoption."


	9. Adoption

**AN: Very short.**

* * *

Red raced to the orphanage. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to let that poor hatchling be alone. He didn't want the kid to go through what he went through. No kid should go through that. He pushed through the doors into a small lobby.

Red walked over to the receptionist. The receptionist, a girl he knew from when he lived here, looked up him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here Red?"

"I'm here to adopt Tiny." Red said nervously.

The girl sighed. "Red, you can't adopt. You know that."

Red did know that. He tried adopting before many times but each time they refused. He sighs. "Look, it is my fault that kid got put here. I'm begging you, let me adopt him."

"I'm sorry Red."

Red sighed and walked back outside. He leaned against the wall and thought about what he could do. Maybe he could break in at night and steal the kid. No, he will just get arrested and the hatchling will go back to being an orphan. He felt someone take his hand. He looked over to see Chuck standing beside him, giving him a sad smile.

"You know what we have to do Red." Chuck whispered.

Red shook his head. "No, Chuck we don't have to. I'm not going to slow you down with that."

Chuck laughs. "Oh Red, I've always wanted a child."

Red smiles. "What are we waiting for?" He leads Chuck inside hesitantly. His mind raced with the fear that he still couldn't adopt.

Chuck smiled brightly at the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Red's lover. I'm here to adopt a child with him. Right honey?"

Red nodded shocked that Chuck called him his lover. The receptionist smirked. "Alright," She pushed a button on her desk, "Will you bring Tiny here, he is being adopted."

Chuck squeezes Red's hand as another girl brings out Tiny. Tiny's hazel eyes widened. "Daddy!" He ran over to Red and grabbed onto his leg.

Red chuckled as he reached down and picked him up. "Hi Tiny." He whispered.

Chuck awed. "That is so cute." He turned to receptionist. "What do I need to sign?"

"Both of you need to sign this paper and you can take him home." The girl pushed a sheet and a pen toward him.

Chuck quickly signed his name and stepped aside so Red could sign his name. Chuck took that to notice that Red didn't sign his name in cursive like he did.

Red smiled. "Can we go now?"

The receptionist rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Red was already at the door, with Chuck behind him, when she said that. "Let's go home." He whispered to the little ball of feathers in his arms.

Tiny yawned in reply.

Red frowned. "Um Chuck, where is he going to sleep?"

Chuck giggles. "With you my silly boyfriend."

Red grins. "Is that the only bird that is going to sleep in my nest tonight?"

Chuck snuggles against Red. "Are you offering?"

"Maybe."

Chuck kisses Red's cheek. "Then yes. I will sleep in your nest tonight."

Red smiles and wraps an arm around Chuck. "You know what Chuck."

"What?"

"You are going to be an amazing mother."


End file.
